


Daddy #1 and Daddy #2

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is a Tease, Dean in Trouble, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Claire, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Life, No Sex, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and her two Daddys are eating breakfast and Claire gets Dean in trouble with his husband by sharing a secret. It's adorable :3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy #1 and Daddy #2

A young girl of just six years old peered across the kitchen table as she ate her breakfast.

"You're daddy #1 and you're daddy #2." The girl stated pointing to one of her fathers' then the other.

"What? Why am I daddy #2?" Dean whined, clinking his fork on his plate in disappointment.

"Cause daddy #1 makes chocolate chip pancakes every Saturday." The girl stated before shoving a huge bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Now Claire, it's not nice to categorize people. Especially your fathers', I think you hurt Dean's feelings." Castiel frowned, Dean was still pouting over his plate.

"But daddy, your pancakes are delicious." The girl whined and Cas smiled.

"Thank you honey. But now Dean feels left out, apologize to your dad and tell him something you like that he does for you."

The girl turned to Dean and smiled. "I'm sorry daddy, I like that you teach me how to use a pistol when other daddy isn't home." And just like that Dean froze.

"You what?!" Castiel barked.

"Claire that was supposed to be a secret." Dean hissed across the table and the girl cocked her head in confusion a habit she had picked up from her father.

"Dean she's six!" Castiel growled.

"I was five when I learned and it wasn't even loaded!" Dean argued back.

"Daddys what's wrong?" The girl looked scared and a little confused.

"Nothing honey, daddy is just grounded." Cas smiled at his daughter.

"Grounded from what?!" Dean whined.

"You know what Dean." Castiel narrowed his eyes and Dean whined when he knew what his husband meant. No sex for him for at least a week.

"Come on sweetheart." Cas smiled. "Its time to drop you off at uncle Sam's." The girl nodded eagerly. She loved her giant uncle, he was like a jungle gym. Cas ignored Dean's pouting as he ushered their young daughter out the door. Once Claire was outside Castiel leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too." Dean smiled.

"You're still grounded." Castiel teased as he ducked out the door to join Claire and heard Dean yell "Son of a bitch." Cas smiled, same old lovable Dean, daddy #2 or not.


End file.
